


Hot Milk and a Drop Of Honey

by orphan_account



Series: The Stilinski-Hale Family [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Derek is a sweet wolf, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Prequel, Sad Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles wakes up from a nightmare and is thrown into a panic attack, Derek helps.





	Hot Milk and a Drop Of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH it's been so so so long since I made a story and OOPS I may have forgotten how to write. Sorry :p (btw this is a prequel to my Stilinski-Hale Family Series)

'Where am I?' Stiles ponders to himself as he looks around. 

He currently stands on top of a building roof, the town of California, Beacon Hills in front of him. It's dark, and every light in the houses, buildings, and gas stations, are off. In fact, every light in general is off. No streetlights. No pole lights. Not even a firefly can be seen. It's dark. All dark. The only noise able to be heard is the howl of the wind as it blows, leaves from the trees shaking in response. Stiles lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, now looking like mist in the air. Is it cold? He doesn't feel cold. He feels....empty. Alone. He looks around once more and finds a lady, standing at the edge of the roof, looking down at the ground beneath.

He squints his eyes and walks closer, but in response she screams. Then, out of nowhere, the sheriff; his father, comes running towards her. Pulling her away from the edge. 

"Honey, honey what are you doing? Why are you out here?" John asks the woman.

She's trembling slightly, and all Stiles can do is watch, frozen in place.

"He's trying to kill me!" The woman yells at the top of her lungs. 

John looks at Stiles and sighs. "Stiles, what are you doing here? I told you to stay inside until we found your mother!"

Stiles frowns and tries to speak but no words come out. Tears form at his eyes, lip quivering quickly. It's his mom. The lady is his mom.

Stiles turns with his head down but stops when a figure wrapped in bandages stands in from of him, snarling loudly. He backs up quickly and turns to his father for help but his breath hitches when he sees nobody there. He gulps, sweat starting to drip down his forehead, hands now clamy. He turns back to the monster and sighs of relief when it isn't there, just an empty void. He breathes in heavily and screams loudly as he feels arms wrap around his torso, hot breath on his ear.

"I'm back Stiles.....and this time i'm never going away." The monster, the nogitsune, cackles hoarsely, still wrapping Stiles in his death grip. 

Stiles screams for help. Nothing happens.

* * *

 

Stiles screams loudly as he wakes and falls off the bed, tears streaming down his face. He's shaking, panting heavily as he finds himself unable to breath, unable to see, unable to do anything but freak the fuck out. He flinches as he feels two hands cup his face, both warm, feeling like home against his cold cheeks. 

"Stiles! Open your eyes damnit!" 

Still panting heavily, he does what he's told. His eyelids opening slowly, vision still blurry. He blinks, and blinks again, trying to make out the person in front of him. 

"Breathe Stiles. In and out; slowly."

Stiles nods frantically, and follows the persons breathing, who seems to be showing him what to do.

In....out. In......out. In........out.

He swallows hard, saliva thick. His eyes flicker around the room, now realizing he isn't in his own. He looks back at the person still holding his face and raises his eyebrows when he sees Derek Hale.

"D-Derek?" 

The wolf smiles faintly. "feeling better?"

Stiles nods slightly, rubbing his head. "Where am I?"

Derek takes his hand away from Stiles' face, huffing lightly. "My room. You fell asleep on the couch so I took you to my bed."

Stiles stands up and brushes his jeans off, noticing his hands are still shaking. "Thanks, I guess." Stiles smiles sadly. 

Derek nods and stands up as well, nodding his head towards the door. "Come on, let me make you a drink to calm your nerves."

Stiles scrunches his nose. "I should be getting home, my dad is gonna be worried if I stay longer."

Derek rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "I called him when you fell asleep, told him you're staying the night. Now come on." 

Derek exits the room without saying another word, and Stiles followed, too tired to argue any more. He sits in a stool, in front of the island placed at the middle of the kitchen. He puts his hands together, trying to keep them from shaking as much as they have been but it barely helps. He looks up when a cup of hot milk is placed in front of him. Derek raises his eyebrows at him, signaling for him to drink. Stiles rolls his eyes and cups the mug with two hands and takes a sip, eyes widening. He sets the cup down and narrows his eyes at Derek.

"How did you know?"

Derek, who is now cleaning up around his kitchen hums in response. 

"This...This tastes exactly like my mothers."

Derek nods and finishes cleaning. "You told me about a year ago, when you had a nightmare, that your mom used to make you milk with honey after bad dreams."

Stiles parts his lips in awe, and smiles, playing with the handle of his mug. "You remembered? After such a long time?"

Derek blushes lightly, scratching his stubble. "Yeah. I guess I did."

Stiles pulls Derek down and kisses him on the cheek, shaking now gone. "I love you, sourwolf."

"I love you too. Miecyslaw."

Stiles groans loudly. "I told you that in confidence!"

Derek smiles, but ducks when Stiles throws the now empty mug at him, both laughing loudly as Stiles gets up and chases Derek around the loft.

The rest of the night is filled with Stiles and Derek sitting on the couch, snuggled up to each other, stealing kisses and glances any time they can get. Until they both fall asleep in each others arms.

 


End file.
